GA and Facebook!
by TeletubbieArmy
Summary: Mikan and the rest now have facebook! Read about them talking about their daily lives. Supposed to be humor, don't know if it's funny though. Rated T for a few bad words. Please Try it!
1. Homework and gossip

**Hey guys! I've seen so many peeps do this facebook thing so I'd thought I'd have a go. Might be crap:S but hope not! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakuraxxx: <strong>Do we have science homework?

9 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai: **Yes we do

9 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **D: thought so. Better go do it. In a bit.

9 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Ruka Nogi: **Why do all facebook chats start with "do we have homework"?

8 hours ago **-Like- 30 people like this -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx:** I don't know... Hey, who are all the people liking your status?

8 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Ruka Nogi: **My "fan girls" -.-

8 hours ago **-Like- 40 people like this -Comment-**

**-Older posts-**

**Wonderful Wakako: **Omg! Ruka mentioned us!

**Mrs Nogi: **Yey!

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda:** He was mostly thinking of me then though

**Ruka Nogi:** See what I mean...

8 hours ago **-Like- 35 people like this -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Do they like everything you say?

8 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Ruka Nogi: **Pretty much -.-

8 hours ago **-Like- 14 people like this -Comment**

**Kool Koko:** God I'm bored, anyone got any gossip?

7 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **I heard Mikan stays up watching kids programs!

7 hours ago **-Like- 40 people like this -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Hey! That's not gossip! Who said that! I don't! I don't have a T.V!

7 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga:** Ha, Polka likes a kids t.v program

6 hours ago **-Like- 50 people like this -Comment**

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda:** OMG! Natsume's on facebook!

6 hours ago **-Like- 46 people like this -Comment**

**Amazing Wakako: **I know! Add me!

6 hours ago **-Like -Comment- 23 people have commented on this (With stuff like, no add me!)**

**Natsume Hyuuga:** Ah shit

6 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx:** Wait, didn't you know? He has been on it for ages, I'm his friend. He's just not on it that often...

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga:** Ah double shit

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Amazing Amy :** WHAT!

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Chizu Dori: **HUH!

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **WHY?

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **If you drop it I'll add you all

5 hours ago **-Like- 30 people like this -Comment**

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **….. Really! Wow! I'm going to talk to you all the time!

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Why did I say that? -.-

5 hours ago **-Like- Kool Koko likes this -Comment**

**Kool ****Kitsuneme:** Ohhhhh, Natsume, why did you just add Mikan and not the other girls...?

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Kool Koko:** Yeah? Why? Do you like Mikan?

5 hours ago **-Like- Kool Kitsuneme and Hotaru Imai likes this -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Keep talking if you want to be burnt

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Kool Koko: **…

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Tsubasa Andō :** Looks like Ruka has some competition!

4 hours ago **-Like- Misaki Harada likes this -Comment**

**Ruka Nogi: **Wh-what? No! No!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Misaki Harada: **Aww, he stutters on facebook to!

4 hours ago **-Like- Tsubasa Andō , Hotaru Imai and 3 other people like this -Comment**

**Ruka Nogi: **Shut up!

4 hours ago **-Like- Natsume Hyuuga and 19 others like this**

**Natsume Hyuuga:** Go Ruka, beat the crap out of baldy

4 hours ago **-Like-30 people like this -Comment**

**Tsubasa Andō :** Oi! What happened to "Shadow"

4 hours ago ** -Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Got boring like you

4 hours ago **-Like- 23 people like this -Comment**

**Misaki Harada: **Hahaha! Poor baldy

3 hours ago ** -Like- 15 people like this -Comment**

**Tsubasa Andō : **Misaki!

3 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Narumi Anju:** What are all my students doing, staying up so late! Well, as we are all awake, lets talk about the best shops in central town!

2 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **God, the gay man is here, I'm off

2 hours ago **-Like- 34 people like this -Comment**

_**Natsume Hyuuga has signed out**_

**Kool Koko: **Yeah I'm off

2 hours ago** -Like- 23 people like this -Comment**

_**Kool Koko, Tsubasa Andō , Misaki Harada, Kool Kitsuneme, Ruka Nogi, Beautiful Sumire Shouda and all the fan girls has signed out**_

**Narumi Anju:** Aww, everybody's gone :(

2 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx:** I'm still here, sensei!

2 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Narumi Anju: **Mikan-chan!

2 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai:** Mikan, Science homework

2 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

_**Hotaru Imai has signed out**_

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Oh yeah, sorry sensei! See you tomorrow!

2 hours ago** -Like -Comment**

_**Mikan Sakuraxxx has signed out**_

**Narumi Anju:** Awwww...

2 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Misaki:** Narumi, have you stolen ANOTHER bean whip?

2 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

_**Narumi Anju has signed out**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops, was supposed to be funny :S Maybe you still liked it? Please tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch!<strong>


	2. deja vu,Swapping names and Jinnosensei?

**Here goes another facebook book chat! Thanks to the people who reviewed! I'm really happy you thought it was funny :D Hope this will turn out the same! Well here goes, hope you like. And remember... REVIEW!**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Guys...

10 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai:** Before you say it no we don't have homework

10 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Yay!

10 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai: **Apart from the maths questions, history assessment and Japanese essay

9 hours ago** -Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx:** Hotaru!

9 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Yū Tobita: **Don't tell me you haven't started anything yet Mikan-chan?

9 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx:** Well... no :(

9 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai:** You had better start then

9 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **A few more hours on facebook...

9 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai: **Jeez, are you addicted to it?

9 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Kool Koko:**Aren't we all?

8 hours ago** -Like- 12 people like this -Comment**

**Ruka Nogi: **Don't tell me another facebook chat started off with homework?

8 hours ago **-Like- 23 people like this -Comment**

**Kool Kitsuneme:** Don't tell me your first words on this chat had to do with homework being the topic stater?

7 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga:** That took you along time to type all those words, didn't it?

7 hours ago **-Like- 23 people like this -Comment**

**Kool Kitsuneme: **:(

7 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Kool Koko: **Sooooo, anyone got any gossip?

7 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Kool Kitsuneme: **I'm felling deja vu... seriously, does nothing different happen on facebook?

7 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Nobara Ibaragi:** Mikan-chan?

6 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Nobara-chan?

6 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Nobara Ibaragi: **Mikan-chan!

6 hours ago **-like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Nobara-chan!

6 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Nobara Ibaragi: **I missed you!

6 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx:** I missed you too!

6 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Nobara Ibaragi:** :D

6 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **:D

6 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga:** Oh well done _"Kool Kitsuneme" _Hope you liked the something different

6 hours ago **-Like-28 people like this -Comment**

**Kool Kitsuneme: **Why do I open my big gob?

6 hours ago **-Like-56 people like this -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Nobara-chan!

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Nobara Ibaragi:** Mikan-chan!

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Kool Koko:** Ahhhhh, they're at it again!

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Oi, ugly, stop it, it's stupid and annoying

5 hours ago **-Like-24 people like this -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx:** Who you calling ugly, evil?

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Dumb-ass

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Baka!

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Double baka

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Fox!

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Cow

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **O:

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Tsubasa Andō: **Now this is stupid and annoying

5 hours ago **-Like- 23 people like this -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Do you want to die now or later, baldy?

5 hours ago **-Like- 12 people like this -Comment**

**Tsubasa Andō: **Jeez, I really piss him off, don't I?

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Misaki Harada: **Yep :)

5 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Nonoko Umenomiya:** Hey guys, what's everyone up to? :)

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Anna Ogasawara: **Yeah, what are you doing?

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Nothing much... why have you two swapped last names?

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Anna Ogasawara: **Oh, we thought it would be fun!

4 hours ago **-Like- Nonoko Umenomiya likes this -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Cool! Hotaruuuuu...

4 hours ago -**Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai: **No.

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Awww, buuuutttt...

4 hours ago** -Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai: **No.

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **:(

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai: **No.

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**XxJinnoxX:** WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING ON FACEBOOK? YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE CONTACT WITH THE OUTSIDE WORLD!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Shit, it's Jinno

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Kool Koko: **We're sorry!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **We'll go off right away!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Anna Ogasawara:** We'll never go back on!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment **

**Kool Kitsuneme: **Please forgive us!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **I hope this doesn't affect our grades!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Kool Koko: **Why did you say anything? He didn't know you were on it yet!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda:** Ah crap

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Yū Tobita: **Oh please don't tell the principles!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Nonoko Umenomiya: **We'll do extra maths or something!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai: **Wait a minute... why are you on Facebook then, surely teachers aren't allowed to have it either

4 hours ago **-Like- Tsubasa Andō, Misaki Harada and 6 other people like this -Comment**

**Ruka Nogi: **Yeah, and why do you have kisses before and after your name?

4 hours ago **-Like- 34 people like this -Comment**

**XxJinnoxX: **Well... It was my computer, I... I won't tell if you won't

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hotaru Imai: **Deal

4 hours ago** -Like- 45 people like this -Comment**

**XxJinnoxX: **Right, well, you can stay on then... but don't forget the maths homework!

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

_**XxJinnoxX has signed out**_

**Ruka Nogi:** Well that was weird...

4 hours ago** -Like -Comment**

**Kool Koko:** I will never look at Jinno-sensei the same way ever again

4 hours ago **-Like- 36 people like this -Comment**

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **O.o I'd better do my maths homework...

4 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

_**Mikan Sakuraxxx has signed out**_

**Kool Koko: **I think I'll log off before Narumi-sensi comes online

3 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

_**Kool Koko has signed out**_

**Ruka Nogi: **Yeah, I'm off to, he usually logs on around this time...

3 hours ago **-Like- 23 people like this -Comment**

_**Ruka Nogi has signed out**_

**Hotaru Imai: **Yep, I'm going

3 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Anna Ogasawara:** Same here

3 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Can't stand that gay man

3 hours ago **-Like -Comment**

_**Basically everyone has signed out...**_

**Narumi Anju: **Hey!

About an hour ago **-Like -Comment**

**Hope it was okay :) Please tell me what you think ;) I really appreciate your reviews :D Maybe I should stop with the faces :S Thanks again!**


	3. Relationships and taking over the world?

**Hallo again! Here is another facebook chat! Heh heh, its a bit late but that's because I was busy, yeah... OK, maybe I was a bit lazy :( I'm sorry! To any fans (probably not many) who were waiting, hope this will live up to your (probably none existent) expectations. Enjoy!**

**Tsubasa Andō: **Is in a relationship with **Misaki Harada**

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **I wish there was a dislike button :(

**7 hours ago** -Like- Kool Koko likes this -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Is single

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **Is in a relationship with **Misaki Harada**

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Is single

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **Is in a relationship with **Misaki Harada**

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Is** single**

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **Is in a relationship with **Misaki Harada**

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Is** SINGLE**

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Anna _Nonoko _Umenomiya:** Ohhh lovers quarrel ;)

**7 hours ago **-Like- Hotaru Imai and 23 other people like this -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Jeez you're finally going out and your already fighting? Great start

**7 hours ago **-Like- 46 people like this -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **We are NOT going out! If we were why is he only putting it as his status? Why hasn't it shown up properly on my profile?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **I though you might not want to tell everybody, you know, keep it a secret?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **How is this secret?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **Ah, I love you babe xxx

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Babe?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō:** Yeah, babe, don't you like it? I' ll AHHHHHH! TONO YOU BASTARD! Jeez, sorry Misaki, Tono hacked my account! None of that was me!

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **That guy... I'll kill him when I see him...

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Akira Tonōchi:** What? What did I do?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **You know full well what you did...

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Akira Tonōchi: **Errrr, I...Ah, I was just helping to move your relationship along, it was only a joke :D

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **I don't find it funny

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **I do

**7 hours ago **-Like- 24 people like this -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **Yeah, well you would

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Akira Tonōchi: **Look, I was just trying to help you two hurry up at get together

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **What do you mean? we- we're just fr-friends! Yeah, friends!

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Ruka Nogi: **Now who's stuttering

**6 hours ago **-Like- 36 people like this -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Ha ha, I feel sorry for you baldy, it's going to take till graduation for her to realise her feelings and go out with you

**6 hours ago **-Like-18 people like this -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **What? Half the time it's going to take Mikan?  
><strong>6 hours ago<strong> -Like- 27 people like this -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Ohhhhhhhh, he went there...

**6 hours ago **-Like- Hotaru Imai and 25 other people like this -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **That's it, your dead meat, baldy

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **Ohhh, touched a nerve?

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Hey, hey guys, talking of graduation, what you all going to do when you leave the academy?

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Ruka Nogi: **Become a vet...

**6 hours ago ** -Like- 36 people like this -Comment

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **Work with the police force :)

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Take over Japan xxx

**6 hours ago **-Like- Kool Kitsumme likes this -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Awww, so your all using your alices, cute :) Hey, wait, Koko, did you say take over Japan?

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Yep and then maybe the world :D

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada:** What? Are you mad?

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Think about it, we'll be young, free and have AWSOME ALICE POWERS!

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **I was right, they are mad

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **You'll be thinking differently when we are the rulers of earth :)

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: -.- **I think you should just plan how your going to rule over Japan first

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Oh don't worry, we are...

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Yeah, we've already started to decide which weapons we should use for different things...

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Ahhh, okay...

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **Are you guys talking about taking over the world?

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Yeah, wanna join in our plans?

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **Suppose it would benefit me... Fine, but I'm in charge of the money side

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Alright!

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **Well, If Imai's in then it shouldn't be messed up or stupid... OK I want in too xxx

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Even though you can't go into the police force? OK, your Alice will be useful...

**5 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **I want to help! Me me!

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **What use would your nullification Alice be to us?

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **Well, we could use it if anyone with an Alice tries to stop us, and she could steal Alices for us too

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Ahhh, OK, your in

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **:P

**5 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Nonoko _Anna _ Ogasawara:** If Mikan-chan is in the plan, we want to help too!

**4 hours ago **-Like- Anna _Nonoko _Umenomiya likes this -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **OK OK, but remember we are the leaders

**4 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Yeah, and I'm going to marry Misaki

**4 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **No way! I am!

**4 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Oh, yeah, sure, like she would ever marry you

**4 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Would too!

**4 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Would not!

**4 hours ago** -Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Would too!

**4 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Would not!

**4 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Would too!

**4 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **O.o

**4 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **I can't believe these are our "leaders"

**4 hours ago **-Like- 4 people like this -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **Whatever, inbox me and we can set a, what do you call it... hideout, so we can discuss plans

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **You were being serious about all of this?

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **Weren't we all... :)

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **creepy... Yes! we are all serious

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: **NOBODY WILL BE TAKING OVER THE WORLD, YOUR ALL GOING TO BED NOW, AND IF I CATCH YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS AGAIN YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **Sorry!

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Nonoko _Anna _ Ogasawara:** Why do all our facebook chats end like this!

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai:** Why does he still have those x's in his name?

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme:** Why were we talking about serious and private matters on something like facebook?

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: ** STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND GET TO BED!

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Hai!

_**All the kids have signed out**_

**XxJinnoxX: ** Bloody kids...

**3 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Soooooooo, once again, how was it? It might not have been one of my better ones, but, I tink it was OK Please review xxx**


	4. Hacking

**Heh heh heh... Oops, sorry for the very late update it's just school and stuff... But hey, lets forget about the lateness and enjoy my amazing fanfic! Wooooooooooooooo... yeah, fine, my OK fanfic. Jeez. **

**Oh, and to ****Mishie Eru: I know it's not totally like facebook, I think it'd be impossible to do it exactly like facebook, I just wanted to use some ideas from it. It's hard to explain, just don't think too deeply into it. It's just a messed up facebook. XD hope that helped**

**Right then, this one wont be as funny as the others coz I have no idea what I am doing, usually I have a story plotted in my head, however, I hope you enjoy ;)**

**XxJinnoxX: **is shaking that ass

**11 hours ago -**Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **I'm sorry I have to ask, WTF?

**10 hours ago **-Like-17 people like this -Comment

**Cooking Anna: **Errrr...

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Is it just me or does facebook show people in a different light?

**10 hours ago **-Like-20 people like this -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: **Well it's true, me and Narumi are just having a bit of a party in my room ;)

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Dr Nonoko: **…

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Don't forget me, I'm there too :P Ohhhhh, it's getting hot in here.

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **What? This is getting beyond weird

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Beautiful Sumire Shouda: **Noooooooo, Natsumeeeeee you cant be gay!

**10 hours ago **-like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: **Whatttttttttttttt? Thats not Natsume, he is not in the room!

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Cooking Anna: **Ahhh I'm so confused, is Natsume there or not?

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō:** Hang on a minute, this isn't right...

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Well, none of it was from the start

**10 hours ago **-Like-10 people like this -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **I know, but I mean it's obviously not Jinno talking, and I don't think it's Natsume, though I wouldn't put it past him to be gay.

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: **Oi!

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Well... I think Natsume has been hacking Jinno. But who is behind hacking Natsume?

**10 hours ago** -Like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: ** Damn! Fine, it's me, and I'm definitely not gay! And whoever it was that hacked me will be done for, I could have had a lot more fun if it weren't for them!

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **I thought it was a lot of fun when Sumire thought you were gay XD

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Oh jeez, before you two start, shall we find out who the second hacker is? Anyone who is not online?

**10 hours ago **-Like -Comment

_**Mikan Sakuraxxx, Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai have signed in**_

**Kool Kitsumme: **What about Mikan? She was offline before?

**9 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **She wouldn't be able to do anything clever like hacking

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **I could've done!

**9 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada:** So it definitely wasn't Mikan... What about Ruka?

**9 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Hey! I could've!

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Ruka Nogi: **I'd never do that to Natsume! I'm his best friend!

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **OK, OK, what about, er Hotaru?

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **It wasn't me, butI know who it is, however you have to promise to pay me 3,000 yen if you want me to tell

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Errrr...

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: **He promises, who was it?

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **Me, now pay up

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: **You! But you just said it wasn't you! And why?

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **If I said it was me before I wouldn't have extra money now, would I? And I knew you were going to hack Jinno's account when you were boasting about it in class, so I thought it would be fun if I hacked you. So, I am done for, am I?

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: **Tsk, not like I can do anything to you. Ugh, why did it have to turn out to be Imai?

**9 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Wow your sneaky Hotaru!

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **Don't think you can flatter me, you owe me 3,000 yen

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Damn!

**9 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Cooking Anna: **Anyone want to come Central town tomorrow?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme: **Nah, maybe next time

**7 hours ago -**Like -Comment

**Dr Nonoko: **I'll go ;)

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Mikan Sakuraxxx: **Ohhhhh I'll go, and get some howalon!

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Nom nom howalon

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **How are you still hacking my account even though I'm logged on?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **I admit it I am really an idiot

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **With a really small...

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Cooking Anna: **Don't say it! I think he is being hacked again!

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **No shit Sherlock

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Which one is the real Natsume?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **Either way they are telling the truth

**7 hours ago **-Like - Akira Tonōchi and 10 other like this -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **And you'd know that wouldn't you pervert?

**7 hours ago **-Like- 20 people like this

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Well, I suppose I'm the bigger pervert

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Damn it! Stop Imai or I'll really...

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **What? It's not me though I know who it is

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **I'm not falling for that again

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **What does it matter if you do? I'm the one who has to pay

**7 hours ago **-Like- 6 people like this -Comment

**Hotaru Imai: **It really isn't me. I distinctly remmber informing Jinno about an hour ago about a certain person who had hacked his account

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Your saying it's Jinno?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Cooking Anna: **Jinno?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Jinno?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Mikan Sakura: **Jin-jin?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **:O

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga:** Yes it's me Jinno-sensei. Hotaru told me you hacked my account, so I thought I'd get my own back.

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Well you failed old man, you hacked me while I was online so everyone new I was being hacked.

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Didn't everyone find out I was being hacked too? Didn't you fail aswell?

**7 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Akira Tonōchi: **hahahaha...:'D

**7 hours ago** -Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga:**Shut up, and get off my account!

**7 hours ago** -Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **I'll deal with you tomorrow. And for everyone else, GET THE BLOODLY HELL OFF FACEBOOK AND GO TO SLEEP! IT'S DETENTION FOR THE LOT OF YOU!

**7 hours ago** -Like -Comment

**Dr Nonoko: **Back to the old Jinno-sensei

**7 hours ago** -Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **If I just didn't log on today I wouldn't have detention or 3,000 yen to pay!

**7 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Tsubasa Andō: **Mwhahaha, Detention for you!

**7 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **AND FOR TSUBASA, MISAKI AND AKIRA!

**7 hours ago** -Like -Comment

**Misaki Harada: **Way to go -.-

7** hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Kool Kitsumme:** Why does he have to show he's angry with capitals?

**7 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Natsume Hyuuga: **DOUBLE DETENTION FOR YOU!

**7 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Kool Koko: **Just log off and don't say anythingggggg!

**7 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

_**Once again, all the kids have logged out**_

**XxJinnoxX: **Why don't we just have facebook banned?

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Narumi Anju: **Because the you can't go on it

**6 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX:** …

**6 hours ago **-Like -Comment

**Narumi Anju: **You know we could have a party in my room...

**6 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**XxJinnoxX: **Shut up Narumi

**6 hours ago ** -Like -Comment

**Annd there we have it. It wasn't funny I know, so YOU have to make it funnier. Give me some ideas and I'd be ever so grateful ;) Orrrrrr if there was a character in Gakuen Alice who I have missed out and you want them in GA and facebook, tell me! Please please review :)**

**xxx**


End file.
